


Secrets of the past

by Littlebunnygirl1998



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Hannibal, jealouse Alana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebunnygirl1998/pseuds/Littlebunnygirl1998
Summary: With a recant string of murderes Will must face some things and people from his past he wished he could just forget. Can he survive his secrets





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The beggening of the end 

 

Will woke up sweating and gasping for air. He took a second to collect himself to remind himself that he was safe that there was no monster chasing him and there was no blood on his hands. He could hear the dogs whining probably worried about their master after hearing him awake from his nightmare in such a violent way. Sighing he wiped his face which he discovered was covered in sweat in fact his shirt was completely drenched.  
He quickly got up and check the time seeing as it was already 5 o’clock he figured he might as well get dressed and get ready for the day. He quickly hopped into the shower and wash himself trying to rid the images from his nightmare from his head.

Once he was done showering and was dressed, he let the dogs out while he proceeded to make coffee by the time he was done the dogs were walked and fed it was already 6:30.  
Will went into his classroom and began going over the lesson plans for the day waiting for his students arrival. The day wore on with very little incident he handed out the test and lectured on the most recent serial killer that was caught the angel maker telling the class about the killers thought process and how they found out what was happening to him about how he saw his victims and what he did to them. By the end of the day will felt his exhaustion tenfold.  
He drove himself to home but he wasn’t even halfway there before his phone started ringing without even looking at the screen he knew who it was, really only one person called him nowadays.

“ Will I need you down at the precinct we just got a call about a murder in New York, along with a disappearance of a young women, now before you say anything I know that’s not with in our district, however the local police contacted us. Apparently one of there officers were able to link this murder with several others running from Atlanta, Texas, San Francisco, Nevada, Maryland.”  
“ looks like The killer has been doing this for a while he’s been targeting large Ballet companies and killing off stars. I'll tell you more once you get down here.”  
Will let out a silent sigh at the thought of the day lasting any longer and having to look at another case.  
“All right Jack I’m on my way I’ll have to call Dr. Lecter and cancel our appointment for later on, do you think we’ll be flying out there?”  
If we were I would need to find someone to care of my dogs while I’m out of town.  
“Don’t bother calling Dr. Lecter he’s already down here, I called him already, this case is pretty brutal It seemed like you might need him out there plus he knows ballets and the like.”  
“Jack I don’t need a babysitter and Dr. Lecter doesn’t need to go out of his way” Jack cut him off before he could say anything else “We will finish discussing this once you get here."   
Before Will gets to say anything else jack hangs up the phone, frustrated will close the phone and threw it on the seat beside him quickly turning around he headed back to Quantico. Just thinking about this case made Will concerned. Whoever was doing this was attacking ballet dancers, that was hitting much to close to his past. Will had a bad feeling about this. 

When will arrive at Quantico he headed straight for Jack’s office upon entering it he noticed that Jack, Dr. Lecter, Alana, Beverly, Brian, and Zeller were already there. Will went to go apologize to Dr. Lecter for having to be brought out and possibly having to accompany them to New York. Dr. Lecter must’ve seen the look on his face because he quickly cut him off before he could say anything “Hello Will, please don’t apologize really I’ve been looking for an excuse to go back to New York City only wish what it was under better circumstances. “   
Will couldn’t help but smile shyly at Hannibal he always made him feel better and he did seem interested in going back to New York if the fond look and his face was anything to go by. Surly it was that look was on his face because he was thinking of returning to New York and not because of him. Will looked away trying to shake those thoughts out of his head.   
Jack proceeded to go through all the details about how each victims was found. The first two victims Selena James 27, and Kit Andrews 29, Selena was caucasian with blonde hair blue eyes and proximately 5’6 was found kneeling in her ballerina costume and with full make on, cradling her intestines in her arms and her eyes closed. While Kit was also Caucasian with black hair and green eyes proximately 6 feet was found standing above Selena with his heart in his hand along with his eyes.   
The third victim Kyle Johnson 30 years old African-American Brown hair hazel eyes and approximately 6’1 was found with metal rods in his body keeping him frozen in place with his arms out reached also in full make up and costume with his brain in his hand.  
The third and forth victim Maya Dawson a 28-year-old Latino woman with long dark hair and dark eyes approximately 5’3 and her husband Eric Dawson 31 year old caucasian male with red hair blue eyes and proximately 5,11 we’re both found in costume and make up with Eric cradling Maya in his arms and holding her heart in his hands wrapped in lavender ribbon and his neck slashed.   
It seems that the only thing that connected with victims were the fact that they were all doing ballet and the killer didn’t seem to care about age or race. Will could feel an itch in the back of his head making him question himself, something seemed familiar about this, not only these dancers but their shows themselves. Will turned to Jack and asked what show they were doing what performance. Before Jack could answer Alanna said that she had called when she found out about the murder in New York and said that they were doing something called an end performance. Will recognized what this was, an End performance was when a ballet dancer either quit or retired and was doing one last big show. He couldn’t help but think about his friends Rebecca performance and how graceful she looked. He could admit that he was worried some of his old friends were still dancing.   
Jack asked what this was everyone turned to Hannibal expecting him to know not before he could answer Will cut in “ It means they were quitting or retiring from the dancing world. The Killer saw them as merely art not as people and when they were no longer useful he decided to dispose of them while also shaming them for leaving. Only he gets to decide when they are done they’d are his they are meant for his enjoyment”  
“ you seem to know quite a bit about the dancing world Will. I wonder where you learned it from you didn’t strike me as someone interested in ballet” dr. Lecter said. Beverly also picked up on this and went to ask how he was so familiar with this. Will quickly turned the conversation back to how long did it take for the bodies to be found which got them started on where the victim were kidnapped from somewhere and taken to a second location and held there until they were killed then bodies were dressed and positioned postmortem. They were reported missing for 72 hours before they were found and with the call from New York stating that another ballerina was Kidnap they had less than two days to find her. “  
“Dr. Lecter and Dr. Bloom have agreed to accompany us to New York to help us find this missing girl which we greatly appreciate it now she was taken from the Ajkun Theater. We will be heading there tonight everyone has two hours to go home and pack and meet up at the jet you’re all dismiss” 

Will let out a heavy sigh and begin making his way out of office and back home he was halfway through his car when he heard Dr. Lecter call his name stopping he turned around to face him.   
“ Will I’m glad I caught you I’m worried about how this case will be affecting you seeing as you told me during our last session that your nightmares have been increasing so I asked Jack to put us in the same room so I can better watch out for you.”   
“ Dr. Lecter that’s really not necessary and besides I’ll probably just keep you up all night I don’t want to burden you with my company”   
“ nonsense your company could never be a burden dear Will. I shall see you soon” With that Dr. Lecter walked away to his car.  
Will could feel the flush in his cheeks when Dr. Lecter called him dear Will. When he got home he packed and asked his neighbors to check on his dogs and feed them while he was away. Everything was all set and ready he went to meet up with the rest of them at the Airport. Will could tell that the killer was escalating. This was only the beginning


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There have arrived in New your and get settled in

Chapter 2... Arriving 

 

Once the plane landed in New York, they were immediately on their way to the hotel. It was a very small and cheap looking hotel, nothing unusual from what Will expected to see. It was on the FBI’s bill after all, he thought. He also thought about Hannibal staying in one of these small rooms with him, a thought he quickly drowned out as Jack went up to the reception desk to procure their stay for the night.

Jack would get his own room, Alana and Beverly would share a room, Zeller and Brain would also share which left Will with Dr. Lecter.   
At least, that was the original plan. Unfortunately, there seemed to have been a mixup, and the only rooms available were the three rooms instead of four. However, before anyone could interject, Hannibal quickly cut in  
“Oh! Please forgive me Jack, but I actually called ahead and told them to cancel that third room. I booked a room at a different hotel for Will and I, closer to Ajkun Theater. I figured since we arrived here so late, we could make up for it with a head start tomorrow, if it’s all right with you of course."   
From what Jack has learned about Dr. Lecter was that it wasn’t easy to change his mind once he made it up. For reasons beyond him, this statement fell into the "no changing of minds to be had" category, and so, being left with no other choice, Jack quickly told the duo to meet up with him at 9 PM sharp and bade them good night. As they left, he found himself breathing a sigh of relief.

The hotel that Will and the doctor pulled up to was far more extravagant than the hotel the others were staying in. Will immediately felt out of place, but Dr. Lecter seemed to take to it perfectly. Not sure how to act, Will simply stayed quiet by the doctor side, a position he was slowly getting used to. Once their room was set up, Will assumed all would be in order... until they arrived to said room that is.  
"Ah, Hannibal...?" He started with a distressed tone, "I think there's been a mistake. There’s only one bed.” Of course, Will would not have minded the presence of the single, King-sized bed with its luxurious blankets and four-poster frame if not for certain... implications that caused him to flush red. "Ah. There is no mistake there, I'm afraid." The Not-So-Good Doctor replied with certainty,  
"This was the only room available due to the performance. It's actually rather miraculous we were able to procure one when we did. I certainly hope this won’t be a problem."   
Hannibal motioned towards the bed with his hand. "Besides, studies have shown that close contact given by sleep companions help reduce anxiety and encourage better sleep.” Despite the usual logic within Hannibal's words, Will remained stoic. "It's not so much you as it is me. I ... have a tendency to sleep sweat and I'm actually a very restless sleeper... I just don’t want to be a bother is all.”  
“All the more reason for me to stay, Will. I'll be here to wake you if anything undesirable happens. Besides, I don't need as much sleep as you.”

After much trepidation, Will resigned to the fact that he would be sharing the bed with Dr. Lecter. And so the night went on. They discussed business, ate a five-star meal (the shrimp was heavenly, and Hannibal never thought that Will liked chocolate THAT much), took turns taking showers. Afterword they drink some wine Hannibal had ordered; the perfect opportunity for informative conversation. At least, in Hannibal's eyes.  
“I must say, Will, you surprised me back there. I had no idea you knew so much about the art of the dance, let alone ballet. I simply must know how you came across such knowledge!”  
“Are we in therapy now, Dr. Lecter?” Despite the casual air, Will couldn’t help but use this moment as an opportunity to expel the pent-up annoyance from his system. A fitting result of the wine, he would later suppose.  
“ Oh, of course not." Hannibal replied, immune to Will's sarcasm. "I am simply making conversation with a dear friend of mine, whilst sating a petty curiosity in the process. I'd assume you've known me long enough to expect such behavior, hmm?"   
Will immediately sensed an edge in Hannibal's voice; a sign of his distaste towards the show of attitude. Suddenly, Will felt a little ashamed at his insolence. At least, Hannibal's tone of voice made him feel ashamed. Acknowledging his friend's request, he lowered his head, mumbled an apology, collected his willpower, and began to speak.  
“Well... as you know, I joined the police academy when I was 27, but before then, I was friends with some people from the... dance community. From when I was about 17. We were... very close. They were like family to me."  
“Were? Past tense, Will. Might I ask what caused the separation of this close family of yours?”  
“... A tragedy. One of us, he was homosexual... he was killed by some drunk, anti-gay monster with a knife. He bled out before the paramedics could get there...” Will shut his eyes tight, choking up at the painful memory. In response, Hannibal placed his hand on Will's shoulder, shaking him slightly as a gesture of encouragement. Looking up, Will found himself smiling a little at his friend's trademark intuition.   
“ I think that’s enough for one night I believe it’s time we retired to sleep. We can talk of this another time” Dr.lecter made his way to the bed and gestured to the other side.  
Taking the hint, he clambered into the lavish bed alongside Hannibal, turned to the side away from him and to his surprise, was quickly claimed by mercifully dreamless sleep.

As Will slept Hannibal couldn’t get the conversion out of his head. The look in Will’s eyes was of such a great loss whoever had died had meant a great deal to him. Hannibal felt strange to be jealous of the dead someone who so obviously meant more than anyone to him. He hadn’t thought Will had many close friends but by the sounds of things there were are great many things he didn’t know about him. Will was to be his even if he had to burn everything down.   
Hannibal couldn’t shake the feeling that tomorrow was the beginning of something that somehow everything would change. He finally laid down and fell asleep waiting for the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wanted to edit this sorry but I think I made it better enjoy


End file.
